


Truth Or Dare

by TheSuperGayPanda



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Embarrassed Alec, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magnus being Magnus, Malec Fluff, Multi, Sexual Tension, Truth or Dare, couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperGayPanda/pseuds/TheSuperGayPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Magnus and Alec wanted was a bit of "alone time". Their family had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

“Moooreee!” Alec groaned as Magnus rubbed his hand against his clothed crotch.

Magnus grinned wickedly and wrapped his arms around his shadowhunter's waist, lifting him up from their couch. Alec instantly wrapped his legs around Magnus's torso. They smashed their lips together again and were making their way towards their bedroom when a loud doorbell stopped them dead in their tracks. Alec glared at Magnus.

“Answer that and I'll dispose of every ounce of glitter you own,” he growled, bending down to suck a hickey onto his boyfriend's neck.

“You don't have to tell me twice,” Magnus sighed.

The warlock fumbled to open their bedroom door when the young couple were once again, rudely interrupted.

“We know you're in there! Put your damn clothes back on and let us in!” Isabelle's voice shouted into the speaker, slightly amused.

Alec paused, looking mortified. Magnus couldn't help but chuckle softly, kissing his lover gently on the lips. Alec smiled into the kiss, running his fingers through Magnus's soft, spiked hair. Within mere seconds the kiss grew heated again, and they made their way to the bedroom. Right when Magnus tossed Alec onto their bed and crawled on top of him, the door to their bedroom reopened.

“Hey boys, how's it goin?” Izzy grinned devilishly from the doorway, dangling her stele between her fingertips.

Jace, Clary, and Simon were there as well. Clary was blushing furiously and staring intensely at her sneakers. Jace had the exact same amused expression as Isabelle on his face and Simon seemed to be looking everywhere but at the half naked couple on the bed. It would've been amusing if Alec didn't look so traumatized. He quickly rolled to the side and snatched his shirt up from the ground, slipping it on.

“You do know that breaking and entering is a serious offense?” Magnus smirked at the group.

“Unlocking rune,” Isabelle explained with a smirk of her own.

“What do you guys want?” Alec whined impatiently. 

Magnus, after pulling his jeans back on, gathered Alec up in his arms. He just loved holding him. Focusing on the adorable way Alec flushed about being caught distracted him from his hard-on. He ran his fingers through his love's hair, nuzzling his face into it. “We were bored and decided to play truth or dare. Then we thought, ‘what's truth or dare without Magnus and Alec?’” Jace grinned, gesturing at the couple on the bed.

“It's still truth or dare. Now get the fuck out,” Alec mumbled, clearly wanting to get back to doing what they were doing before the gang arrived.

Izzy moaned impatiently and latched onto her brother's wrist, yanking him up from the bed and out of Magnus's arms. The warlock whined, wanting his boyfriend back. Clary giggled and bounced up to Magnus, copying what Izzy had done with Alec. They were dragged into Magnus's living room, where they were forced to sit on the couch. Magnus turned to face Alec.

“We aren't getting out of this are we?” the older of the two sighed.

“Nope!” Jace answered for Alec, collapsing into the recliner, pulling Clary onto his lap as well.

Izzy and Simon sat cross legged next to one another on the floor next to the couch. “The order is Me, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Clary, and then Jace. You either answer or perform the dare to the full extent or you remove an article of clothing. Ready?” Isabelle grinned, surveying her family.

Magnus quickly conjured up a truth potion, just to make sure everyone told the truth when asked. Everyone hesitantly each took a small sip. Izzy, once again, asked if the gang was ready to play.

Everyone nodded in agreement, with a wicked twinkle in her eyes, she turned to her eldest brother. “Truth or dare big brother?” She asked.

“Truth.”

“Oh c'mon Al! Truth is for pussies!” Jace groaned.

Clary smacked him. “Watch your language!”

“When did you lose your virginity?” Isabelle asked with a mischievous smile.

Alec's face turned a bright crimson and his pair of sapphire’s dropped to the floor. He mumbled something inaudible. Everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer in a way they could understand. Everyone other than Simon and Clary were smirking. Those two seemed almost as embarrassed as Alec at the Pg-13 conversation. 

“C'mon Alec, answer or remove some clothing!” Izzy urged on.

Alec shook his head in defiance, unable to share the details of his sex life with his siblings and their partners. He yanked his socks off and chucked them across the room. He looked back at the group with his arms crossed stubbornly. Before Simon could start his turn, Magnus piped in.

“It was a couple of years ago. When we went on that trip around the world. We were in Paris one night when-”

Alec let out a howl of embarrassment and pinned his boyfriend to the ground, shoving one of his socks in his mouth. Magnus didn't seem to be too affected by it. He simply tossed the sock off to the side and chuckled. Simon was starting his turn when Alec snuggled into Magnus's side, said boyfriend wrapping his arms possessively around the younger. 

“Truth or dare, Clary,” Simon smirked.

“Dare,” the redhead grinned determinedly.

“I dare you to call up your mom and tell her you're pregnant,” he grinned back.

Her smile fell, instantly replaced by a frown. Everyone was grinning at her like schoolchildren as she pulled out her cell phone and put it on speaker. She dialed her mother's number and within seconds she answered. “Yes Clary?”.

“ Um...mom...I gotta tell you somethin,” she mumbled softly, her cheeks flushing.

“Yes?”

Everyone was choking on laughter, watching the scene unravel. With a deep breath Clary closed her eyes. “I'm pregnant,” she sighed. 

“What?! Clarissa Fairchild you are nineteen years old! I'm going to kill that fucking Herondale boy right now!” She shrieked into the phone. Sounds of rustling could be heard from the other line.

The group couldn't help it anymore and burst out into hysterics. Even Jace after having his life threatened. “No mom wait! I'm not pregnant it was a dare!” Clary shouted hurriedly into the phone. Everyone could hear a sigh of relief from the other end of the line.

“Thank the angel! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry Mrs. Garroway!” Simon laughed into the cell.

“Simon! Ugh, I'm going to strangle you!” Jocelyn groaned into the phone before saying her goodbyes to her daughter, hanging up the call.

“Okay my turn!” Magnus grinned excitedly turning to his boyfriend.

“Magnus,” Alec warned, eyes narrowing.

“Truth or dare sweet cheeks!”

“Truth and don't call me that!” Alec whined.

Jace groaned again. “Why do you ALWAYS pick truth?”

“Because I'm not giving any of you a chance to humiliate me,” Alec replied, rolling his eyes.

“What kind of sex do you like best?” Magnus giggled.

Alec didn't even blink. He simply yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, shaking his head in defiance. Magnus grinned wickedly and rubbed up his boyfriend's muscular arm admiringly. “I knew you wouldn't answer. I just wanted the shirt off,” the warlock admitted.

“Magnus!” Alec growled in frustration, swatting his lover's hand away. Magnus giggled again and cuddled up next to Alec, looking up with an expression he knew his boyfriend couldn't stay angry at. Alec looked down at Magnus and knew he'd lost. Magnus was looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes. He was pouting his lower lip and blinking his eyes repeatedly. It was so cute that Alec caved and a smile broke onto his face as he held his love closer.

Then it was Alec's turn.

“Truth or dare Jace.”

“Dare of course!” 

“I dare you to hold a duck for the next hour,” Alec smirked devilishly.


	2. Part Two

Magnus had conjured up the duck, but at the sight of it Jace ran out of the room screaming. He came back with his socks in his hand and a defeated expression. The game had continued on from there. Now they were on their 6th round through.

Magnus, Simon, and Isabelle were the only ones fully clothed. Alec was stripped down to his boxers, Jace was stripped to his jeans, and Clary had only removed her socks so far. They were getting pretty impatient for a winner. The game was taking a little too long.

“Okay. We need to speed this up. So the dares and questions need to be more hardcore. Since it’s my turn, I’ll start the new level first,” Izzy announced.

Everyone nodded. Only a few groaned. Those were Clary and Alec. They both were extremely shy people and stripping down completely in front of everyone wasn't something they wanted to do. Regardless, they agreed to the bump up the game. Izzy had every pair of eyes in the room trained on her.

“Truth or dare Jace?” Isabelle smirked.

“Dare of course.”

“I dare you to make out with Alec,” Izzy grinned devilishly, nodding towards her older brother.

Alec paled. Magnus looked furious.

“Get out,” Magnus growled.

The entire group, including Alec, stared at Magnus in shock. It was rare for him to get so angry. Magnus wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him closer to him, glaring at Jace as if daring him to come near. “I said to get out of our apartment right this minute!” Magnus shouted, his authoritative tone of voice making an appearance. 

Quickly, but cautiously, everyone took off out the front door, snatching up their clothes on the way out. Once the door had slammed shut, Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus. The warlock did nothing but stare right back at his beautiful nephilim with a deadpan expression. Alec was not happy with him. Not. At. All.

“You kicked my family out over a stupid game???” He hissed.

“Jace was going to kiss you!” 

“It was just a stupid dare!”

“Oh. So you wanted it?” Magnus growled, appearing angry but completely hurt at the thought.

Alec cried out in frustration. “Magnus! How many times have we been over this?! I’m over Jace!” 

With that, Alec abruptly rose from his seat, storming off into the bedroom. Magnus sighed and leaned back against the couch. Well that didn't end well. Now Alec would probably sleep on the couch tonight. That was the worst form of punishment for Magnus. He couldn't stand not having the warmth of his boyfriend pressed against him all night. Hearing his adorable light snores and watching him wake in the morning. He was so cute when he woke from slumber. 

The warlock knew just what to do to gain his lover’s forgiveness. He snatched up his fluffy pink coat and exited the apartment. He made sure to leave a note on the kitchen counter for Alec. He was already angry with him so it wouldn't be too bright of an idea to make him worry.

…

Three hours later, Magnus strode through his front door with a pep in his step. He had the perfect evening planned for Alexander and nothing was going to get in the way. He shrugged off his coat and immediately noticed Alec on the couch. Much to his dismay, there was some blankets and a pillow on it and he was watching a rerun of The Fosters. Alec was obsessed with that show but that wasn't the issue. It was the fact that he had decided to sleep on the couch.

“Darling I'm home,” Magnus smiled.

Not even a glance. Great. He’s ignoring him. He kept his eyes glued to the screen, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. “Don’t eat too much of that it’ll spoil your dinner,” Magnus sighed.

“This is my dinner,” Alec grumbled.

Magnus shook his head. He walked over to the couch and approached his lazy boyfriend. With a devious smirk he snapped his fingers, blue sparks flying through the air. Alec stared down at his hands, the popcorn bag vanished into thin air. He shot his head up to glare at Magnus.

“Why did you take my food?” 

“Because I'm taking you out to eat.”

“No you're not.”

“Yes I am.”

“No you're not.”

“Yes I am. Put on some clothes or I'll snap you into the most colorful, sparkly clothes I own.”

Alec growled in defeat and stalked off towards the bedroom. Magnus smiled in satisfaction. A few moments later Alec came back into the living room. He was sporting a pair of holey grey jeans and a black hoodie with a grey skull in the middle. His hair was in the sexy bedhead style as usual.

“This better be quick. I’m still not happy with you,” Alec frowned.

“I am well aware Alexander.”

2 hours later…

“Did you see her face?!” Alec giggled, leaning against Magnus’s side as they strode through a random middle class neighborhood.

Magnus drunkenly stumbled when he attempted to nod. Both of them were pretty wasted. After Magnus had taken Alec out to eat at Olive Garden, he had apologized for his behavior. Alec forgave him. Afterwards they went to a gay club and drank to their heart’s content. They came up with the ‘amazing’ idea to play ding dong ditch with water balloons. 

“She was pissed!” Alec hollered, snatching up a balloon for their next targeted victim. 

Before Alec got the chance, Magnus knocked the balloon out of his hand. Alec whipped his head towards him in confusion. Magnus grabbed Alec by his waist and yanked him against his body, hungrily enveloping his lips with his own. Alec kissed back eagerly, roaming his hands down Magnus’s thighs.

The next morning, the couple would wake up in a wooded area near the neighborhood they were fooling around in. They would be naked, their limbs tangled up together and the smell of alcohol and sex lingering in the air. They would go home laughing about the crazy night they had, simply enjoying each other’s company. They would arrive home to their family begging to finish the game.

But for now, they just kissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I'm so evil. Cliffhanger! :O


End file.
